User talk:Keplers
Hey! Hey! I'm Ehlek333 from the Lego Message Boards. If there's anything I can do to help with this project, I'd like to do it. I'm skilled with Blender, so if we need any 3D work I'd be happy to do it. Gordax 18:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Tahu5181 here, Tahu5181 is also my LEGO account. Anything I can do to help? Tahu5181 19:05, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Hey, you two! Glad to see you! I'm getting Chat up soon. I'd really like some 3D skills here. Voicing may be a problem, as the majority of the time I'm on mt iPad, but I have good voicing and am getting real,y good at stopmotion when I put my mind to it (depending on my mood, I'm amazing or terrible). I think what we really need, is planning. I'm giving you guys admin status now (because I'm nice). Agent K 19:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Heh, forgot that. Cool.Tahu5181 19:11, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Since this was such a "spur-o-the-moment" project, we should probably focus on what we'll actually be doing. :P Gordax 19:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Gorax. Yes. Get on chat for more.Agent K 19:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Is the story going to be the same or different?Tahu5181 19:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Same. Agent K Hey, is it okay if I create a page on this wiki for posting test images? I'd like for you and Tahu to be able to post some test pictures of some of your MOCs in front of a greenscreen. That way you can get an idea of what the final result might look like after I add a background image and do some post-production. Gordax 23:53, July 17, 2012 (UTC) One step ahead of me. I'll try to upload MOCs onto either here or the Creation Lab. First I gotta get it from my iPad to my computer.... Agent K 23:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Cool, I'll create the page. Gordax 23:59, July 17, 2012 (UTC) THX. 1138 times. :P Agent K 00:00, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Heads-up, Cupcake! Just to let you know, I've sent five Iron Wolves to stalk you. Gordax 18:39, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know, I got 'em for dinner. You ate them??? Gordax 18:43, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, the GSR did. Tahu5181 18:54, July 19, 2012 Darn, I can't post a frowney face! Gordax 19:26, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Like how I impersonated Tahu? No. Gordax 19:31, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Awww... Agent K 19:35, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I just sent 20 Rock Steeds to find you. They can't be eaten. Gordax 19:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) The GSR does.* Agent K 19:40, July 19, 2012 (UTC) CHEATER! Gordax 19:41, July 19, 2012 (UTC) What, me? NEVAH!! CHEATER CHEATER CHEATER! Gordax 20:31, July 19, 2012 (UTC) He wuldnt cheat. Geo438-3 Yes he would. He always cheats. Gordax 21:57, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Gordax, that was me. XD Agent K 22:14, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I could tell. :P Double cheater! Gordax 22:15, July 19, 2012 (UTC) You could? Gordax Tahu5181 Geo438-3 Agent K 22:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hardy har har, cheater! :P Gordax 22:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) But I date iHuntress! :p :p :p Agent K 22:46, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Keppy and iHuntress sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. You sly dog. :P Gordax 23:34, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure, sure. :p :p Start making your will if she gets on here. Want me to send her some flowers and say they're from you? Gordax 23:59, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Do you want your younger relatives to inherit everything you own? Agent K 00:03, July 20, 2012 (UTC) No, I'll inherit everything. Gordax 00:09, July 20, 2012 (UTC) You're.. Wait, what? You heard right. :P Gordax 00:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC) No, I didn't. You inherit something from yourself after your death? Yep! Gordax 14:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. IHuntress doesn't work like that. Agent K 14:43, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, you know her the best. So when's the wedding? Gordax 15:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) When you ain't around Agent K 15:39, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh. How big is the wedding cake? Gordax 16:19, July 20, 2012 (UTC) How big do you think? The MBs are eating it. That's a lot of people. :p Agent K 16:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ... That's pretty big.... Gordax 16:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Agent K 16:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Do I get any? Gordax 17:33, July 20, 2012 (UTC) IDK Agent K 17:39, July 20, 2012 (UTC) What flavor is it? Gordax 18:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Your face. :p ... Gordax 18:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) LOL infobox Agent K 21:53, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you should keep it, Cuppacake. Gordax 23:08, July 20, 2012 (UTC)